Beth
Beth, labeled '''The Wannabe, '''was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. She qualified for Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Pickle. She did not return for Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Beth has completed her time on Total Drama Do Over. Bethsquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg TeamAthens.jpg TeamPickle.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography Born and raised on a farm, Beth is a sweet girl who loves her Ma and Pa and they love her back even more. She wants everybody else to love her, too. Just ask the students at her school. In an effort to make friends, Beth constantly makes a fool of herself in front of the whole school, but is completely oblivious as to what she's doing wrong. The problem is, Beth knows how to bond with cows and chickens, but she doesn't know how to socialize with humans. It doesn't help that her closest sibling is Big Bertha (a pig she's raised since a piglet). Big Bertha has oodles of barn yard friends, so Beth tries to emulate Bertha's social skills, but they don't always translate to the human world. Where Beth does excel is the Arts. She's bursting with creativity. She received the Art Achievement of the Year Award for her full-scale replica of the Sphinx, made out of glue, elbow macaroni, and felt. When Beth isn't socializing or creating, she's crushing on someone. The boys at her school usually know she likes them because she'll follow them around like an orphaned puppy and make them poster sized homemade valentines with pictures of unicorns running down the beach. They try telling her they're not interested, but that doesn't stop tenacious B. She just thinks they're being shy. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Beth arrives and immediately is found to be less interesting than Zoey, proving how shallow some people are. Alejandro took advantage of this and compliments Beth, causing her to reveal that she really wants a boyfriend. Later, after Sierra's elimination, she is given the duty of hooking Bridgette and Geoff up, a mission given to her by Sierra. What she doesn't know is that Bridgette likes Shin, not Geoff. Beth teams up with Katie to spread some summer love to the kids of Wawanakwa. They succeed in hooking up Bridgette and Shin, and even make it far bringing Katie and Dj together. Sadly, Beth is eliminated by Alejandro once she suspects that someone has been tampering with the love letters that Geoff, Shin, and Bridgette have been sending each other. She's right. Alejandro convinces her team, that she loves Geoff and is willing to sabotage relationships to do so. After being successfully framed, Beth is eliminated in Basic Straining. She roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Beth teams up with Lindsay. They get chased up a tree and eventually team up with Katie. Beth is left behind and is not drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Beth does not compete, but she does stay in the peanut gallery during Total Drama Aftermath segments. In the TDADO special, Beth gets sued by Katie and Sadie, much to Katie's disappointment, when she tries suing their dating website after a mishap. She is thrown in juvie, but let out for the reunion. She joins the cast on a mission to hijack an interview. She stays with the bus when it crashes and is rescued by Mel. mel quickly establishes that Beth is freaking disgusting and doesn't like her. Beth gets drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Beth is placed on Team Athens. There, Beth begins to bond with Dj and Nathaniel. Beth and Nathaniel work against their team unintentionally in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan when Shin gets them to film a separate commercial with him. Beth swaps teams with Duncan in Broadway Baby to go to Team Pickle, where Mel constantly antagonized her. Beth began to bond with Lightning in The Am-AH-Zon Race. In This Is Chris-O-Ween, Beth and Lightning encounter Dracula. She becomes more brave after this incident. Later, in Greece's Pieces, Beth helps Lightning cheer up after he loses a challenge badly. Beth makes a deal with Scott in The Ex-Files. Her entire team makes an alliance with him. Beth and Nathaniel grow apart in Didney Wurl when Alejandro convinces everyone that Nathaniel is evil. The problem is later resolved, only for Mel to kiss Nathaniel in Picnic At The Hanging Dork just to spite Beth. After the merge, Beth begs for forgiveness after the merge for believing Alejandro and not Nathaniel. Beth's alliance with Scott breaks off at Chinese Fake-Out when Dawn is eliminated. Courtney helps Beth and Nathaniel grow closer and even gets them to date, they repay her by making her the new head of the alliance. Beth makes it to the finale after being saved by Scott in Awwww, Drumheller and being used by Courtney to eliminate Mel in Be More Pacific. In Hawaiian Punch, Beth is displatformed and eliminated. She joins her fans in the cheering section and makes amends with Nathaniel. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Beth arrives with the rest of the veteran players. Beth reallies with Nathaniel and Lightning, promising to become a power trio in the game and win the million. However, they're split up, and Beth and Nathaniel end up on Pimapotew Kinosewak together. There, Shawn became paranoid that the veterans were going to eliminate the newbies, and created an alliance with Jasmine, Colton, and temporarily Ella. Beth suspected this and created her own alliance with Nathaniel and Geoff. Shawn discovered Beth's tactics and outnumbered her vote-wise at the team's first ceremony in No Sense Nonsense. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Beth has yet to outrank Katie, Courtney, Trent and Bridgette. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Beth has yet to outrank B, Mike and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Beth has yet to outrank Will, Felicity. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Beth has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ella, Jasmine, Sky and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters that Beth has competed against, she has yet to outrank Fallon, Colton and Harrison. Gallery TDA_DIY_Char_Beth.png Beth_26.png Beth_15.png Beth_(2).png Trivia *Beth has sung in a total of twelve songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Eine Kleine, Sea Shanty, I'm A Loser, Get Me Out, Geeky Love, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, and Who You Gonna Root For?. *Beth is currently one of fifteen contestants to have competed in only two seasons, the others being Vanessa, Will, Tyler, Sierra, Sam, Sadie, Robert, Lightning, Katie, Felicity, Eva, Charlotte, Mel and Anne Maria. *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Jasmine, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from Team Athens to Team Pickle in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Athens Category:Team Pickle Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips